


Counting

by rikacain



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She counted slowly at her own pace. There was no need to rush, she had all eternity and plenty of more hands to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

One.

She hummed under her breath, marveling at how easy it was, how unexpected. Neku never saw it coming –  _much like the shark Noise,_  she mused,  _just like it._

She picked him up and cut it away.

* * *

Two.

Shiki would be so happy; she was noticed before Eri, wasn't that all she ever wanted? She had always liked Shiki – hers was bound to be strong yet delicate, a consequence of handling needles, buttons and miniature beads that she herself found pretty. A seamstress has high expectations.

She picked her up and cut it away.

* * *

Three.

Eri was a bonus, a sitting duck just waiting to be shot at. She had never met Eri – seen her, yes but never met her. Still, it was enough.

She picked her up and cut it away.

* * *

Four.

Beat could not take it – first Phones, then Shiki and Eri. Something was wrong, and it did not take his brains of what Neku usually teased as 'lesser intelligence' to notice.

Naturally he turned to his sister – sweet, caring Rhyme, Rhyme who had an answer to everything, Rhyme who had fought to protect-

But he found  _her_.

She picked him up, slowly, and cut it away.

* * *

Five.

Joshua noticed too, but instead of going to her, she came to him.

He was waiting, seated comfortably on his high throne, in his bubble of arrogance and power, taunting  _come, come at me and I'll show you true power._

She picked Hi- no,  _him_ , and cut it away.

* * *

Six. Seven.

She tried setting up the Shark Noise trap again for Uzuki, a taste of her own medicine. It was just too bad Kariya was there.

Uzuki screamed bloody murder at her, things like  _you're not supposed to exist_ and  _how can yous_  that she didn't really care much about. Kariya merely gritted his teeth and aimed for the smaller mass he had to deal with.

When Uzuki finally shut up, it didn't take long for Kariya to follow.

She picked them up and cut it away.

* * *

Eight.

She was in the Throne Room when Sho burst in.

"Ha! I'm back, you binominal of a Composer! My calculations were right all along…" he trailed off, squinting at the figure that looked neither sissy nor Joshua. "Wait, who are you? The Composer's new hectopascal?"

She merely smiled at him and said –

"I like your hands, mister."

She cleared the mess with a wave of her hand and sat back on Shibuya's Throne, awaiting the arrival of the Angel who was blissfully unaware of her fascinations with hands. The now very much dead corpse of Minamimoto Sho lay on the white ground, bleeding black and red and  _oh wait I almost forgot._

Rhyme picked him up, and cut his hand away.

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither TWEWY nor Fear Garden.
> 
> So, my explanation for this fic is that Rhyme never really let go of her Noise instincts, the hunger for Soul (I think, I haven't played TWEWY for a while) so it mutated and led to this.


End file.
